narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wicked Nightmare: World of Dust and Bone Ash
|image=Dust_and_bone_ash.jpg |kanji=極道夢魔: 塵骨灰の世界 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gokudōmuma: Jinkokkai no Sekai |literal english=The Wicked Nightmare: Dust and Bone Ash World |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Genjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Is a technique unique to Rinne Kusaregedo as it requires a mastery of both The Exposed Bone and that of the The Wicked Nightmare. By combining the two abilities, Rinne can generate a unique form of bone whose balance of yin and yang are set to the extreme. The bones, while being almost completely composed of a refined source of yin chakra are able to generate the effects of The Wicked Nightmare upon making contact with the opponent's flesh. The extraordinary bones generated by Rinne for this technique causes extreme bouts of predetermined illusions that are essentially made real. As such, this technique works as a long -ranged catalyst for her Wicked Nightmare. Overview The bones are a black in color to distinguished them from her standard techniques spanning from the Exposed Bone and when it pierces a target, the bone disintegrates into a fine ash which fills both the chakra pathway system and the circulatory system. Once in the opponent's body, the illusion complemented by the Kusaregedo clan's The Wicked Nightmare will slowly unveil itself to the opponent. The illusion will always appear as if nothing has transfigured to the surrounding scenery. Rinne, will be found in the same place as well as the opponent but the most foreboding image will materialize moment's afterward. Above, the battlefield, a large sphere consisting of yin-yang, dust and bone just visible due to the semi-translucent clouds, will manifest itself before the eyes of the opponent. The sound of it's descent and it's ominous presence will always cause the opponent to trigger the fight or flight mechanism. The sphere, in all instances will become absolutely tremendous and more menacing as it descends towards the battlefield. From here, the opponent will be able to continue fighting on as normal but in their mind, the image of the bone dust satellite will move closer towards the battlefield and as it descends, all matter around the sphere slowly disintegrates into dust adding their matter to the sphere. At this time, Rinne will simultaneously assault the opponent via the physical world and the mental world while the opponent struggles to decide which threat to protect itself against first. If the opponent focuses their energy in the mental world where the sphere is descending, then it will leave them susceptible to Rinne in the physical world and vice versa. Once the sphere is in proximity, it's own gravity will uproot and overturn the surrounding environment. The opponent will be slowly disintegrated and assimilated into the sphere as well. While this is happening in the mental world, the effects of the Wicked Nightmare causes the opponent's body to disintegrate in the physical world as well. This procedure normally happens in about five minutes after the initial activation. As the opponent disintegrates, their body will breakdown on a molecular level and mental level as both are destroyed simultaneously. This is considered one of Rinne's most chakra dangerous techniques but the way it can be employed limits it as being only able to attack targets she is able to see and sense. Category:Genjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Mōra